John Sheppard, Time Traveller
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Seeing his wife, Teyla, die at the hands of a Asrak killer in the SGC John leaves the military and goes on a life changing adventure, and lands 900,000 years into the future where he sees Teyla alive and well, with no memory of him, save for a dream.
1. 2007

2007

John was getting ready for the mission, a simple trading mission to Belkan, "I just hope things work out this time around." he mubled to himself, so far things had gone pretty well, Kana was dead, killed by Michaels creatures for betraying him, working on his own, John hated the guy for what he did to Teyla, but then the child went missing shortly after he was born. John tried to not think about it. It was bad enough that Teyla was at the madmans mercy for well over a month.

But things were different now, he and Teyla were engaged to be married, and this trading trip would also be the one to which the ceremony would take place, and he knew things would be OK right from the start of the day.

But, knowing John and his never undercontrol gene, things snowballed right from the start, shortly after the wedding and return to Atlantis the team was called to Earth because of a problem inside the SGC and they need both John and Teylas help in finding out the trouble.

John and Teyla went one way, while Ronon and Rodney went the other, "I don't see how we are going to find what we need to find in this place, it is a maze." Rodney was once more complaining, "Sheppard, what are we looking for again?"

"A Asrak, a killer, it already killed Walter." John said into his radio to answer Rodney.

"Oh well, that's good to know." Rodney mumbled.

John peeked around a corner, looking towards where the jumper bay was, he didn't see anyone.

But Teyla did. "John" she cired out and opened fire on the killer, who fired his own weapon at the pair, Teyla dove and opulled John to the ground, as did she so she was hit in the side and crashed into the ground, hard. The Asrak ran off fast as he could.

"Teyla" John said softly going to his injured wife, he rolled her over, the color had drained from her face as she fought against the blackness, "Teyla stay with me please! Not now!" John said all but crying.

"I'm... sorry... John." Teyla said as she breathed her last, John had no idea how long he was in that position over Teyla. She was gone, there was nothing he could do for her.

John then sent in his resignation, and it was accepted, he then took a few things from Rodney's lab before leaving, the Files he took where the same files that Janus was told to destroy, only he didn't, and John knew what he was about to do was crazy, but he wanted Teyla, and he would do anything to get her back.


	2. Four Years Later

Four years later...

John was writing with a pencil on paper, he had stacks of the stuff on the decks and tables of the room around him, he never had stopped working long enough to so much as shave, and now he looked like a bum out of work, but he was working, working on something he knew to be crazy and most likely totally useless.

He was so imntent on his work he didn't see the maid enter, being that he was back at his fathers place and he had a lot of people working for him at the house, John paid her no heed as he worked, at least not unetil the maid spoke. "Sir?"

"What?" John asked never turning away from his work, so far things had gone pretty well, the machine was nearly done, just needed a few pieces left to put on the thing, it was not a puddlejumper either, his father nor anyone nearby could know of the things.

"Dr McKay is here to see you." The maid said.

"McKay? Here?" The maid nodded, "I'm busy have him leave." John said.

As he was speaking Rodney entered, he looked like he always did, "I will not leave John" he said, he took a look around the room, "my god what have you been doing?" He asked seeing all the papers and things.

"I've been working" John said getting up from a desk, "but I am busy and I think you should go. Why not stop by later?"

"I have been stopping by, ever since the funeral you've been like this John, I stopped by everyday, then once a week, then every two weeks, then once a month, then I stopped coming by, didn't you notice?" Rodney said as John moved around him as he worked on papers and other things.

"Uh... no I didn't, like I said, I've been busy." John said getting a few crystals together, "you should go, stop by later."

"I'm not leaving, John, stop moving stand still and look at me." Rodney said, and when John did so Rodney said, "It wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't my fault" John said after a few tense seconds of nothing but the ticking grandfather clock. "Maybe we should blame the SGC for sending me to Atlantis in the first place, or maybe we should blame the SGC for letting the Asrak kill my wife, or maybe we should blame the people of Belkan for getting us married that same day?!" It was clear John had not been thinking clearly over the past four years since Teyla was killed that evening of their wedding.

John then calmed a bit, "Look Rodney I know you are concered, but still i'm busy, I'll speak with you next week."

"OK, We'll continue this conversation next week." Rodney said turning land leaving the room.

"In a week we wouldn't be having this conversation." John said as Rodney left the room and the door shut behind him.


	3. Botching His Chance

Finally it was done, John put the last crystal into place, and a faint hum started from the machine, the thing looked like something similar to a fan on both the front and the back, with a pair of fanblades made of clear crystaline glass interwoven with silver metal, the dashborad was done, and it was ready for use.

John got cleaned up, and took a look at his watch, it was just after midnight on a friday in June, exactly one year from when Teyla and he were married, and exactly four years since her death that same day. He made a mental note to go back five extra days so he could get to the SGC in time to save his wife from her death.

Sitting in the seat he took a crystal covered staff about seven or so inches long out of his vest, and put it in its place, securing it with a pin. a low hiss sounded off as the contacts of the handle and the main control unit made contact with the other. John grabed a P90 from his desk, as well as some ammo. He'd need it. He made a mental note to get a few knives from the SGC Armory as well when he' make a pitstop by there for more ammo.

"OK John, go save Teyla." He pressed the crystal handle forwards and the fans begain to move ever faster, a greygreen light hitting the front, and the back as the four blades spun ever faster, time begain to move at a good pace, then it happened, ball of blue light appeared around him and the machine in which he sat, and the readout on the dash begain to go backwards four years, and five days, when with a boom, it was over, he was in the past, and Teyla was sdtill alive, but he had only five days in which to get to the SGC before she died.

Turning the machine off and locking the bedroom door, John looked out the window, everything was the same as it was four years into the future, only the room was cleaner, and there was not as many desks or tables. John also saw that it was dark, and he had begun to go against the clock as it was right then. He took off for the SGC.

Two days later he arrived, and faked his name and rank as a Col Joshua Stone to get inside, then he hid in a closet and waited. he heard the normal daily doings, then the orders his team was to get, he smiled, he was already there, but then the rest of his team, and his wife, weren't.

Then he saw his team, and himself arrive, he'd seen Walter get killed already, hell he was the one that found his body as well. he also felt a krick in his kneck, 'maybe I shouldn't have done that vulcan neck bench on myself' he thought after hiding himself in another room. as he took his own place with Teyla, this time she was taking point.

"See anything?" He asked a minute or so later of joining up with his wife, he wanted to hug her right then and there but kept himself from doing so. he kept an eye on thier six, putting himself in Teyla's place.

"Nothing." Teyla said as she and him looked through the jumper bay, John kepts a close eye on the door, so far so good. "There is none here in this room but us." she said at last when they finished with the jumpers storeroom above the gate.

"OK, lets see, Rodney find anything yet?" John asked into his radio.

"Nothing yet, other the ntwo dead soldiers heading your way." Rodney said "Ronons injured from gunfire, but he's good to go"

"OK nothing her ewith the jumper, be with you guys at the Infirmary." John said before motioning to Teyla to take the lead again as he keopts a sharpe eye on the halls behind. Gunfire was heard ahead, "This is Sheppard, Teyla and I are nearing gunfire, those shooting please respond if on our side." He was met with silence. then a scream as Teyla was hit by a stray bullet in the hip. "oh hell" John swore, his mind thinking 'not again, not this soon!!' He put a field dressing on the wound.

He then half caried half suppoerted Teyla as she fired her P90 at the person that attacked her, and the Asrak fired one more shot, then died, thankfully John pulled Teyla out of the line of fire, but he did not keep her from death.


	4. Unanswered Questions

John had left the SGC like he did before and had gone home, he stared at the locket he had of Teyla, which hung on the dash of the Time Machine he had made with Janus' work and research, It had all come for naught, and he knew it, maybe the answer was in the future? He slid the crystaline control into place and started up the machine, then headed for the future.

Time outside the machine rushed past at a faster rate then it did backwards, watching through the bubble as his familys home was taken down, and a city was made in its place, and the farmland was built into a city. then he noticed something else.

The year was two thousand and twenty, he stopped the machine and took the handle, and slid it into his pocket, and made sure he had the weapons he had collected from the SGC before leaving, if anyone mugged him in this city where his familys home once stood, he'd be ready for them, what, with his flak vest and gun, looked like a soldier that just got off the plane at the wrong station.

Everything was different, there was cars, like his own world, only these were different like everything else, all darker colors, nothing in a retor look to them at all, some had what looked to be bike wheels while others had wheels used for hauling cattle, but then there was no cattle to be seen.

John entered what he remembered was the Flint Library, it was differetn, not as many books, but there was other things, there was what looked like a black ball in the center of a room, with four halls going in two different diecretions, each hall had what looked like six panes of glass.

"Welcome to the Vox Datatransfer System, How can I help you?" a voice said as a three rings of light appread on the black ball.

John turned around fast, his P90 aimed and ready to fire, "Who said that?"

"I did." came the voice.

"And you are... where?" John asked lowing his weapon, the libarary was oddly empty of staff, where was everyone?

"Right here sir." the voice said appearing in a pane of glass. "area of inquiry?" he asked.

"uh... Past events two thousand to two thusand and ten" John said, there had to be something of his wife's death on records, maybe even a marrige record of them getting wed.

"Accessing records of events" Vox said, ten years showed up, "year of inquiry sir?"

"uh... two thousand and seven please, August the third." John said, he found it odd, but then again it was, how the hell did he know about the dates? he never remembered them very well, but then this was all on a total whim.

The data came onto the glass, and John read it as the Vox spoke, "August the third two thousand and seven, President Hayes speaks at a funeral of a freind and gives at the same place a ceremony to one John Sheppard of Flint Michigan his discharge. John sheppard later disappeared after four years, never to be seen again, a memorial was planned but never happened."

"You said John Sheppard?" John asked looking up from the data, he was reading what He heard Hayes say twice. "Tell me about him."

"John Sheppard, 1967 to 2007, a man of the military life, had a falling out with his father and mother at a young age and was married twice, his first wife remarried to a Sir Tomas Goodwine, his second wife died shortly before he did." Vox said as if reciting info for a school teacher. "Is there anything else sir?"

"Yes, uh... what was his cause of death?" John asked.

"Cause of death was researched for John Sheppard, he went missing on August the fifith from his home in Flint after a power outage, a memorial was planned but never took place. he was near fourty years of age. Would there be anything else sir?"

"What was his motives for his disapearance?"

"Unknown, the data is inaccessible, would you like me to try another access path sir?"

"Uh... no thanks, I think I'll take my chances without knowing." John said turning and leaving the library, heading back for his machine, so far this new world was different, then something struck him, "actually there is something. The Stargate Program, anything on it?"

"The stargate program headed first by Generasl West, then later by General George Hammond, begain in 1992 with its first mission, many people thought it a hoax, until Preisnet Hayes came out in 2009 with the truth behind the secret program. John Sheppard was a member of a team that went through the stargate on a monthly basis. The program is still going on today, curently headed once more by General Hammond. Will there be anything else sir?"

"Yes, why can't one change the past?"

"Because onr cannot travel into, the past."

"But what if one could?"

"One cannot."

"Thanks anyway, I'll try again in the future." John said leaving the library in a disgusted manner. So far things weren't easier, he'd read what Hayes had said at his wifes funeral of all things, he was hopingto get that twice damned speech out of his head! John went back to the machine, and slid the control back into its place, and started forwards again, only there was something wrong about the moon, he'd noticed it as he walked back to the machine, it was closer then he knew it to be, but then, wasn't it always close to the Earth?


	5. Sleeping Whilest Time Travelling

John sat in the seat of the Machine, looking over what his home had become over the years gone past, So far no answers were there for him, nothing at least usable. He moved the control handle forwards a bit, maybe a few more years into the future would have his answer.

Then it happened, the machine rocked hard.

John jolted forwards and grabbed the handled and pulled it to full stop, he looked to where his home would have been. What he saw made him go slackjawed, there was bombed out cars, shattered windows of the store across the alely where his home used to stand. There was destroyed buildings lining both sides of the alleyway. the alley itself filled with both trashed cars and metal piles, as well as fires seen around the corner and across the street.

Taking up his gun John stepped away from the Machine as a truck went past, its light strobing over the wreckage of buildings, John couldn't believe what he was seing, he was just there wasn't he? After getting a good look at what happened and not bother to look up John didn't notice the truck returning until the lights shone into his face, all but blinding him.

"You there, where is your designated evacuation center?!" one soldier called getting out of the truck.

_'What the hell?!_' John wondered as the other sioldier spoke up.

"You are under arrest until we can get you to a transport to your preset evac center, place your hands infront of you palms together, try not to resist."

John did as told, the two soldiers left his weapons alone, so far so good. "What's going on? What happened?"

"The moon we gotta go now lets go!" the soldioers responded

"The moon?" John asked, he then looked up, the Moon was breaking apart, and pieces of it the size of eightteen wheelers were smashing up everything, "that's impossible, what happened?!"

"What you been liven under a rock?!" one of the soldiers asked confused.

"Yes I've been living under a rock" John said getting free, "now tell me, what happened?"

The soldiers looked at each other then the first one spoke, "The demolitions for the colony on he moon screed up the orbit, the moon is breaking up, Come on lets get you to the evacuation center. . ." The ground shook and John broke free, the soldier tried to get hold of him again only it did no good.

"Forget him, we gotta get out of here!!" The other soldier yelled getting basck into the truck, a few seconds later the truck and those in it left John alone o the machine.

John hit the lever to go forwards when another jolt sent him slamming into the side of the machine, then again knocking the lever forwards with just enough of a hit to knock it into very speedy forwards time travel. John blacked out, seeing only the bluegreen globe of the time machine around him as the time outside of it flew past at speeds unknown to man.

The ground changed, the buildings were destoroyed by nature, metals rusted, and a new ice age begain, though John was out cold for all of it. Finally he woke up enough to see that he was moving through time, and reached up with his bound hands to take the control lever back to full stop. Then he blacked out again.

The year he stopped at, was 957,704, on July the 31st, the day of his and Teyla's wedding nine hundred fiftyfive thousand six hundred and ninety three years ago. To the date.


	6. Waking Up and Seeing the Light

John lay on a bed, a hand pressed a cloth against the deep cut he had, The owner of the hand was a young woman, she'd found John on his machine in the hills north of the canyon city. How she found him was in a dream she had the night before. "Lemet ki, langdu?" she said calling for fresh water. Teyla looked at the out cold John Sheppard, her eyes filled with confusion.

She was then called away, John woke up shortly thereafter and spoke one name before doing so, "Teyla" He'd seen her in his dreams and heard her voice, but he knew she was dead. But the pain in his head and side were hard and woke him up. He looked around a moment, the room was simialr to that of a Athosian hut. When did he get to Athos?

He got up and got dressed, then noticed as he stepped out of the room he was in a young lad of around tweleve or thirteen years of age, he looked strangely familar to John so he asked, "Do I . . . know you?" he had his black shirt on, but left his vest and gun next to his bed. But he also had a pair of combat knives on him near his ankles thanks to Teyla teaching him to be ready for anything.

The boy said nothing other then to call out in a very odd language, "Taela, vindu snig tsu siver! (Teyla, he has woken up)" The boy had left the doorway where John stood at, leaving the man in total confusion.

_'He said, Teyla, that can't be!'_ John thought over what the boy said, his mind already reeling, wasn't he in Flint before getting knocked out? And why did the boy look like someone he knew from not long ago? What year was it anyhow?

Teyla then arrived and found John looking around the living area of the three room clifside hut, "Lavati stu svasi?(Have you slept well?)" Teyla asked, when John looked her way he couldn't help but stare, right there in front of him was his wife, but then she was dead, and he had gone to where? Seeing his confused look she asked again, "Have you slept well?"

_'Well, her voice is the same, so is her hair, and skin, and. . . eyes.'_ John thought before reliing she had asked him a question, "Uh... yes I did... sleep, well. Where am I? Better question... what year is it?"

Teyla gave him a confused look, "Year? If you mean by the Tsi jevusi on your machine, it is the year 957,704, and the date is August the third, I found you in the hills north of here. Where are you from?"

"Uh... Where am _I_ from." John asked, suddenly feeling like he had laser sights on his forehead, "Uh... not from here, but from here." Seeing his words get lost on the beautiful woman in front of him he said, "I'm from the past."

Two men appeared, one spoke to Teyla in the very odd langauge, and within a minute the three were all but yelling at each other, When they were done John asked, "What did he say?" Teyla bit her lip, "He says the city is unsure of if they are to throw you to the river below." John said nothing more. He didn't want to know how far down the water was. Then when Teyla had spoken to the two men who looked oddly like Rodney and Jack, John asked, "what did you just tell them?"

"I told them that you had injured yourself, and were a hunter from another city, they now think it is best to let me help you out." Teyla said giving the Jack look alike a stern look. A call went out throughout the city.

"What is that?" John asked.

"We are to ready for the niltok, the darkness" Teyla said.

"Oh, right, nighttime." _'what a time to wake up John, just in time to go to sleep'_ John kept his thoughts of the woman in front of him to himself, and figured it best to talk to her about why he was there when dawn came.


	7. Questions Answered, Questions Unsaid

John slept like a rock, save for a dream, breathing, thick and heavy, then the sense of running towards something, as the movement went on he heard someone called his name, a older voice, scratchy like a old CD, "John" John the nshot bolt upright in bed one of his knives in his hands, he then heard Teyla in the other room talkng ot the young lad.

John got out of bed and moved over to the door to watch, He watched as Teyla laid the boy back into his sleeping place, "what is it?" He asked.

"Nothing but a childs dream." Teyla said in reply, "get some sleep."

John went back to bed. Then when morning arrived He and Teyla headed to where she could show him the "Stone Tounge" that he spoke with ease. Looking around in what should have been a hotel meeting room, John noted many stone pavement pieces, all of them old and weather worn, but cared for.

"Why do you learn these languages if you don't use them?" He asked after a minute of looking around.

"It is a tradition we hand down." Teyla said looking at one brightly colored sidewalk stone from Flint's courthouse enteryway. John found a stone and started reading it.

"'Soldiers and familes come and go, generation to genration, life goes on, the Earth is still our home'" He read looking at a old stone piece that he had seen on the post office wall back in Flint when Teyla had died.

"Why did you come here?" Teyla asked turning to look at him, "Why do you travel through time?"

"To have a question answered" John said standing up, he'd had his 9mm pistol on his leg, as well as a pair of combat knives, but nothing more, everything else was in the hut back in the cliffside.

"A question?"

"Yes, why can't I change the past?" John asked looking to Teyla, not his Teyla, but she felt like his every minute.

"Why would you want to?" Teyla asked, giving John a questioning look, then it hit her, and her face became full of sympathy, "You lost someone. . . Someone you loved very much." John said nothing, and Teyla knew she was right, He had lost someone.


End file.
